pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
Leo Baskerville (リーオ, Rĩo also known as Reo) was Eliot Nightray's servant and friend. Now he is the new head of the Baskervilles, as he is the new host for Glen Baskervilles soul. Appearance Leo has long dark hair (reaching almost halfway down his back, until Vincent cut it) and "beautifully colored eyes" but wears glasses to hide them because he doesn't want to see the world or more exactly Glen's soul. Those glasses were not in Leo's possession until after becoming the servant of Elliot Nightray, proving that he doesn't need them. Personality At first Leo seemed to have a rather calm demeanor, though Elliot has recently revealed that Leo is very violent and unsettled, but has a fairly good control over himself. Though, at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, Leo did show his darker side as he lost it when Elliot was thinking of himself and Leo was stuck in a rattled state as James, someone like family to Leo from the House of Fianna, had recently died. Leo has a terrible temper, it's just that Elliot usually loses his first, which make him regain his composure in contrast. He seems to care for Elliot though. He and Elliot fought, during which Leo threw a chair and table at Elliot and ran off. Oz managed to calm him down and Leo have told him about how Elliot and him met. He has great respect for Elliot. He doesn't mind that he has to kill anyone that hurt or harm Elliot in any way. He even told Oz that he can kill him if he by chance harm Elliot. History Early Life Leo used to live in an unknown town with his mother and father. He was always known as the weird one. He could hear a voice in his head and see flecks of golden light everywhere while no one else could. His mother decided to let Leo's bangs grow down over top of his eyes so that he didn't have to see the world the way he did anymore and that way, maybe he could feel more normal. Leo's father died when he was very young in an accident while in town and he lived with only his mother from there out. Leo's mother then died when he was 12, while some said she'd been caught in the middle of a druken brawl, others said that she was devoured by some sort of monster, the latter being what happened. In truth, Leo's mother was eaten by a Chain, and so Leo was taken away by a man one day. No one questioned Leo's leaving, and so Leo went to the place where all children who had lost their parents to Chain and other Abyss related instances went, The House of Fianna. The House of Fianna The House of Fianna was an orphanage in Sablier that was owned by the Nightray Dukedom, unknown to him though, the Orphans were subject to experimentations involving the study of Chains, and the Orphans were often used as bait to draw out Chains. Leo noticed quickly that a specific man, Isla Yura, often visited the House of Fianna and Leo had a bad feeling about him, and so tried to keep his distance. Eventually, Leo taught himself how to play piano and formed a love for music. Leo was bad with the Orphans because he had no idea how to handle them as all the children of his villiage ignored him as well, and so when one of the Orphans went to touch Leo's bangs, wondering why he had them so long, Leo shoved her to the ground and ran. This is when Leo found the House of Fianna's Library. Leo imersed himself in the world of the books to keep away from everyone. The books were all too complicated for the little Orphans, so Leo was quite peaceful everyday... until Leo met'' him''. Elliot Nightray was brought by his brothers, Claude and Ernest, to choose a Valet for young Elliot. Upon meeting, the two started immediatly striking blows at one another. Claude eventually carted Elliot away, but he came back. To start off, Leo just retorted all of Elliot's remarks, and even though Elliot stormed away angrily, he always came back later and so Leo started to enjoy his company. Eventually, the two formed a friendship through their mutual love of music. Elliot played a song that he wrote,'' "Statice", for Leo. Elliot said it had come to him in a dream and so he claimed it as his own, only then did Elliot offer Leo the song as a gift. Leo initially refused, because he thought that using the song as a symbol of their friendship was cheesy, but eventually accepted it. Elliot was known to be jealous of Leo's musical skill because he had taught himself and was so much better than Elliot, but the subject never got between them. Leo later wrote "Lacie", brought on by Glen being inside Leo, and gave it to Elliot as a gift, in return for "''Statice". Leo and Elliot formed a strong friendship from there, and were able to share more personal information with one another. Elliot was present when someone had set up a haircut for Leo, but when they came near Leo's hair with the scissors, Leo disarmed them and beat on them, nearly killing them with the scissors himself. Elliot asked Leo why he covers his eyes, as Leo had let Elliot see them and Elliot thought that they were beautiful, and so Leo explained that he wasn't hiding them, but rather that he didn't want to see the world as it was. Later on, Elliot asked Leo to become his Valet, as Leo was what Elliot had always been searching for, a person that he can talk to as a friend and an equal. Leo declined upon being asked, but later changed his mind and accepted Elliot's offer as the Nightray Library had piqued Leo's intrest and he saw Elliot as a better person than when he had first met him. Elliot later bought Leo a pair of glasses to cover his eyes rather than let Leo use his hair, to which Leo was greatful. Together, they were a perfect pair, though Leo still had his secrets. Leo kept Isla Yura away from Elliot, not wanting Yura to be anywhere near Elliot. Humpty Dumpty Leo and Elliot had just arrived at the House of Fianna shortly after Leo agreed to be Elliot's Valet. Sister Fiona, the head nun at the orphanage, informs the two that four of the Orphans went into The Pit in Sablier even though it was forbidden and that Pandora was on the way to rescue them. Elliot decides that they can't wait for Pandora to show up, so he and Leo go out to look for the Orphans themselves. Elliot and Leo find two of the Orphans lying dead on the ground in puddles of blood, having been impaled by something. Leo sees Helen, one of the Orphans and runs to her. Through her tears she tells Leo that out of no where John had started acting strange before he killed the other two Orphans. Elliot then notices a grotesque monster over top of Leo and Helen on a cliff, standing with John. Elliot draws his sword and runs to Leo, trying to protect him, but from the creatures eyes, it looks like Elliot was about to attack Leo, so the creature uses its tongue to impale Elliot. Leo screams at it to stop, and the creature does, but while trying to help Elliot, the voice in Leo's head re-emerges. Glen Baskerville tells Leo that the creature is Humpty Dumpty and that it was only trying to protect Leo as that is its main function, to protect the container of Glen Baskerville's soul. Glen further explains that Elliot's wounds will ot heal and that he will die and that it is all Leo's fault, though Glen does know of a way to temporarily seal the wound. Leo does as Glen tells him and Leo forces the semi-conscious Elliot to drink Humpty Dumpty's blood and call out his name, thus making Elliot illegally contracted to Humpty Dumpty. Leo, John and Helen stay with Elliot until Pandora operatives arrive with Duke Barnard Nightray. As it turned out, Barnard had only agreed to Leo becoming Elliot's valet because he knew that Leo was Glen's container, and so Leo, who had passed out, John, Helen and Elliot are all taken back to The House of Fianna. When Leo wakes, Elliot is with him, and Elliot says that he slipped and fell in The Pit and that it was Leo who brought the Orphans back safely, though when Leo objects and tells Elliot what really happened, Elliot simply says that Leo dreamt it all up. This confuses Leo, making him wonder if it all really was a dream, but in reality, Humpty Dumpty just erased all of Elliot's painful memories. Leo declared that he was the weird one because Elliot would never make something like that up. Eventually John died from the burden of his contract with Humpty Dumpty, and so the main Humpty Dumpty was passed onto Elliot. After the Head Hunter emerged and had killed Elliot's brother, Fred, and his Uncle, Elliot overheard a conversation between Claude and Ernest. As it turned out Ernest had attempted to poison Gilbert because he wasn't a legitimate Nightray, but failed and now he and Claude planned on imitating the Head Hunter by decapitating Gilbert and Vincent and covering it up by burning down the Nightray mansion. Though Claude was reluctant, Ernest got him back on board with his plans, and so the two wandered back to the guests of the mansion, but not before hearing Ernest say that they'd kill Leo too and get Elliot a better Valet. This triggered Humpty Dumpty, who's job is protecting Leo, and so Humpty Dumpty had Elliot kill Claude, Ernest and all the guests of the mansion, mimicking the Head Hunter's style of killing before leaving with Duchess Vernice Nightray, Vanessa Nightray, Leo and Barnard to safety. When it was time for Elliot to go to school at Latowidge, Leo followed as his Valet, carrying a gun 24/7 as he also acted as Elliot's bodyguard. Latowidge When Oz and Oscar Vessalius, as well as Gilbert Nightray and Oz's chain Alice travelled to Latowidge to be more informed of Ada Vessalius' note to her uncle as she apparently "likes" someone (thought to be Gilbert at first but later shown to be his brother Vincent ) The group is separated and Oz hears the song "Lacie", which is the song played by the stopwatch he found at Lacie's grave. Ada leads Oz to Latowidge's Library where Oz finds Eliot who also shares the like of the book series The Holy Knight. Eliot though trashes Oz's favorite character of the series and reveals the plot line further into the story. Leo then puts an end to their fighting as Eliot was proven to be at fault in the argument's sense. When Oz and Ada leave the two, Ada is knocked unconscious by Lotti and he is lead by her down through the basements of Latowidge were he is held hostage by Fang, Lotti and Doug, the Baskervilles. Meanwhile, Eliot finds Ada's unconcious body as well as two pet kittens, Kitty and Snowdrop, clawing at the secret passageway, now sealed, where Lotti took Oz. Leo comes and opens the secret passageway and the two spiral down towards the basement. Upon their arrival, Leo is almost killed when Lotti throws a knife at him, but Leo is moved aside by Eliot. Afte Eliot rushes to battle Doug and Fang, Lotti subdues Oz, but their interactions were cut short by Leo who shoots Lotti in the arm distracting the Baskervilles long enough for the trio to escape. Leo, Oz and Eliot travel upward though Eliot and Oz constantly bicker, Leo putting an end to it a few times after punching the two in the head. Leo stood by as Eliot and Oz fought Fang and Leon until Jack Vessalius finally came out and banished the Baskervilles. Leo, Eliot and Oz made it out of Latowidge but Eliot left in a fit of rage when he discovered Oz was a Vessalius and, of course, Leo followed in suite. Oz manages to ask Elliot how he knew the song "Lacie", to which Elliot replied that he wrote it. After distancing themselves from Oz, Gil and ALice, Leo asks Elliot why he said that he wrote "Lacie" because Leo himself had written it and given it to Elliot in return for "Statice". Elliot then remarks that he had no idea what Leo was talking about. Elliot then rushed the two of them to the Principal's office. Sablier Leo first appears shortly after Phillipe West, an orphan, steals Oz's wallet on a dare with fellow orphan James. Leo, alongside Eliot come and retrieve the two orphans and run into Oz, Gil and Alice all in Sablier's square. After Leo puts a stop to Eliot's fury of Oz's precense in Sablier, Leo and Eliot take the group to the House of Fianna, the Nightray orphanage. Apparently Leo and Eliot had been invited to Sablier by none other than Duke Nightray. During their stay Leo takes care of Phillipe, as Leo was once an orphan too they all see each other as siblings, and takes Phillipe elsewhere when Oz brings up his dead father and Phillipe is shown to be quite unstable mentally. Leo is also shown to be the one who keeps the orphans in line and diciplines James after finding out he "bullied his brother", Phillipe, which Leo takes personally, but Leo can't bring himself to stay angry at his "siblings" for long and they hug to show his love for them. After Leo and Eliot are informed about Oz's plans to travel to the inner hole in Sablier the two go after them in an attempt to stop them. Eliot and Leo make it to the pit shortly after Oz is tortured with Jack Vessalius' old memories and Gil and Alice by their forgotton memories from 100 years beforehand. The two are captured by The Pit's illusions shortly before they meet up with Lotti and Zwei who are in the same area. Zwei quickly uses Doldum to force Leo to pull a gun on Eliot, but Eliot defends himself. While Leo struggles to fight Doldam's strings and Eliot is choked by Lotti from behind, Break appears seemingly out of no where and quiockly dispatches Lotti. He then stabs Zwei in the stomach and then the hand when she falls to the ground unconcious, but alive. Leo and Eliot escape in the turmoil Break in The Pit. The two finally find Oz in the pit, having Alice's scythe summoned and seemingly being in a crazed state from Jack's memories. Oz comes back to his senses upon their arrival, having apparently immobilized the surrounding fallen people corrupted by The Pit using the scythe, but had been careful not to kill any of them. While searching for Alice and Gil in The Pit, Eliot and Leo also experience memories, Leo's most likely being forgotten ones taken away by Humpty Dumpty and Eliot's are unknown. The group then find Gil only seconds before the arrival of Zai Vessalius in The Pit. He claims to have been sent by Duke Nightray to retrieve Eliot and Leo as Duke Nightray's legs could not handle the journey. Eliot refuses the help of a Vessalius and directs the help to Oz. Eliot seems infuriated by Zai's lack of care for Oz and is stopped by Leo before he could do anything rash. Leo assures Zai that they will find their own way out. The group is surprised when Gil chases after Zai to confront him. Alice returns by herself and Break knocks Gilbert into his senses before guiding them both back to the group and together they all leave the pit and make their way to Pandora. It was shown that on the way out of the Pit there was an earthquake that was caused by the breaking of the First Seal of Glen Baskerville which caused great distress towards the group. Pandora Shortly after the events within Sablier, Leo and Eliot join Pandora, mainly for their involvement with the Head Hunter. Before the meeting within Pandora based on recent events concerning the Head Hunter, Eliot was having dreadful nightmares based on his brothers and the Head Hunter and while Leo tried to loosen Eliot's collar so he wouldn't choke in his sleep, it woke Eliot and he accidentally sent Leo flying across the room and into a wall. Leo told Eliot about the Head Hunters' latest assassinations and that his dream was a part of his sixth sense before the two set out for Pandora Headquarters. Eliot and Leo had Liam Lunettes retrieve Oz so they could be briefed on the information that Master Rytas had supplied based on the Head Hunter, though there wasn't much it was enough to satisfy Eliot, but his curiosity and animosity towards the Head Hunter both made him ecstatic. He and Gil fight about what is best for his safety, but only to be interrupted by Oscar Vessalius who calms everything down by taking everyone to Pandora's tea party outside Head Quarters. During the tea party, Eliot reveals he was wrong to judge Oz so harshly and Leo stands by him, encouraging Eliot on his want for judgement to be passed on the Head Hunter. Leo and Eliot later take a group picture with Oz, Oscar, Gil, Alice, Sharon , Break, Liam, Echo and Ada before the two return to the Nightray mansion. Leo later asks Elliot what's been happening to him, as Elliothad been acting weird lately, with forgetting the deaths of the Orphans and the incident where he said that "Lacie" was his song, Elliot didn't reply though, he just looked shocked in response. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Leo attends Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony with Eliot and Vanessa , but he left the two as he said he wasn't feeling well. Though as it turns out, Leo was fine and standing right around the corner, he had been looking for Elliot when he heard his voice. When he got closer he heard Elliot say exactly the same thing Leo has said to him earlier, except about Leo, saying that Leo had been acting weird lately, that Leo had been brooding over something and sometimes seems not to know what Elliot talks about. As Eliot learns after following Isla Yura when he left the party to go out to his garden, the reality of it was that he went outside the estate to meet with Leo, who was having relapse of his lack of self confidence, alling himself "the weird one" again. The two converse about recent events within The House of Fianna and how Leo is upset about the death of his "sibling" James who was the sixth orphan to become sick and eventually die. Yura assures Leo that it will be alright as the other orphans will have already forgot about James before returning back to the estate. Eliot later corners and questions Leo about his connections and interactions with Yura and Leo lashes out in anger. The two begin to yell at each other and Leo goes as far as to throw a chair and table at Eliot before both storm off. Oz goes to get information from Leo who explains his relationship with Eliot to Oz and then reveals that he'd never let anything happen to Eliot and would in fact let himself die if he ever became a threat to Eliot. Leo and Oz then rush to response with a screaming maid who hadfound a decapitated body of a member from Pandora, showing that the Head Hunter has arrived on the estate and that the remaining Nightrays are in danger. Leo wants to stay and help but Oz urges him to go find and protect Eliot as well as make the apology he knows Leo wants to deliver. Leo then runs off to find Elliot, disappearring into the estate while Oz investigates the recent murder. Leo was shown to have been knocked out and kidnapped by Yura's Cult members. When he is brought before Oz and Yura, Yura explains how Leo will be used for the "Blood of a Friend" part of the reenactment of the Tragedy of Sablier, as it is needed to open The Way and enter the Abyss. Yura stated that Gilbert or Eliot would have been a better choice, which means that because Leo is Oz's friend that Oz will be the one who makes the sacrifice of blood using Leo. Duchess Nightray was about to sacrifice Leo when Eliot came in and interrupted her. He told her about Vanessa's death and all of the truth, but she just shook it off as she revealed the lies that Isla Yura fed her to get her to be loyal to the Cult. Eliot blacks out as she's about to kill Leo and when he wakes, he finds his sword in his mothers body and Leo finally conscious and crying. He reveals through his sobs that he hates the Nightrays for making everything happen the way it has, if it wasn't for them, Leo would've never been at the House of Fianna, and Humpty Dumpty wouldn't be with Eliot, murdering those he cared about. The Third Seal breaks and Leo begins to feel something inside of him, Glen's soul beginning to awaken, Leo then tried to approach Elliot, but Elliot told him to stay back and Humpty Dumpty blasted Leo away from Elliot. Leo was knocked out and Elliot was breaking Humpty Dumpty's seal on his wound, and when Leo woke, Elliot was dead. Leo spent the rest of his time at the mansion crying and screaming over top of Elliot's dead body. He was later picked up and brought to safety when the mansion began to crumble. Leo's Transformation Leo by far takes Elliot's death the hardest, blaming himself entirely for Elliot's death and losing his sanity in the days that follow. Pandora interrogates Leo for his knowledge of the events at Yura's mansion and their connection to Elliot's death. However, Leo's state of mind makes it impossible for him to answer Pandora's questions. Vincent, who had disappeared after the ceremony with Echo, appears in front of Leo after slitting a Pandora Operative's throat. Vincent claims that he is there to tell Leo Elliot's last words. Leo goes willingly with Vincent and Echo (now Zwei). On the way, Vincent explains that Duke Bernard Nightray was interested in Leo due to his connection to Glen. Leo appears again to Oz from behind his table. He asked if he interrupting his conversation in which Oz said no. Its been a long time since they last met. He sees that Oz was rather unsuprised to see him. Oz admits that whenever he, Gilbert, and Alice are allowed to go outside to have fun, they are being used as bait to lure someone out. Leo understands and he wonders why Oz was without an escort. Oz says that they might as well enjoy this "holiday". Leo says that he wanted to talk to him. Oz is rather suprised. Leo then turns to face Oz and says that he has come to meet him. Vincent Nightray and Echo are shown by his side. Leo explains his past as well as the goal of wanting to obtain and destroy the Will of the Abyss to Oz. Oz argues the point, saying that he was lead to believe that the Baskervilles wanted to obtain The Will. Leo explains that they do wish to obtain her, but then they will destroy her, and by recreating the Tragedy of Sablier they can do such a thing. Leo is fully on board with the idea and asks for Oz's cooperation. Oz refuses to co-operate with Leo's plans to start another Tragedy, thus sending Leo into a crazed state. Leo feels that it is his responsibility to finish what Glen had started, and so Leo summons his Chain, Jabberwock and attempts to send Oz to the Abyss just like Zai did with Grypon ten years before. Gil saves Oz from the chains that were summoned to drag him into the Abyss and summons Raven to attack Jabberwock. Vincent comes up behind Leo and tells him that as he had just formed the contract with Jabberwock only a few days beforehand, that his body may not be able to handle all the strain Leo's putting on it by using Jabberwock and that Vincent and Demios would take over. Oz and Gil are separated during the fight and Oz falls to the ground, and his pocketwatch falls out and opens on impact. Leo hears the song "Lacie" and is shown a memory of Glen's where Glen was sleeping outside in the cold and began talking to Jack when he came looking for him. Jack remarked on how it was snowing and this triggered a memory of Glen's as the snow had always reminded him of the day that he met Lacie. Leo comes to his senses once again and has Jabberwock fade back into his body before running away, confusing Oz. The goal of the Baskervilles is now to destroy the two Seals currently held by Earl Airy and Pandora so that Glen's soul will awaken inside of Leo. Oz had been chasing Leo throughout Revielle, Sharon uses Eques to tell Oz that Cheryl had been attacked by Rufus and that he needed to return to Pandora's Headquarters immediatly. Oz comes to the realization that Leo, Vincent and Echo were merely distractions so that the Baskervilles could move in on the 5th Seal. Oz summons and rides off on Eques to retrieve Gil and Alice. The three of them then transport to Pandora's Headquarters via Eques. Leo arrives, meeting up with Vincent and Echo again. He summons Jabberwock as he has decided that "their game of tag wasn't over yet." Leo flies on Jabberwock's back to Pandora's Headquarters with Vincent and Echo. Leo immediatly starts wreaking mayhem in order to draw Oz out to fight him. Oz sent Gil to help protect the 5th Seal while he and Alice confronted Leo. Alice is pulled away to fight Echo whilst Oz uses B-Rabbit to cut off one of Jabberwock's hands. Jabberwock lands and Leo walks over to Oz. Oz attempts to talk some sense into Leo, saying that they shouldn't fight because they were friends. This causes Leo to laugh hysterically because in his mind, Oz and Leo were only together because they had a mutual friend in Elliot. Oz explains to Leo that he didn't care if they met by chance because he didn't regret meeting Leo. Leo was still unable to come to his senses, so Oz punched him in the face. Oz explains that it was something that Elliot would have done if he were here to see Leo on his rampage. This is what made Leo remember Elliot and finally come to his senses. Leo reapproaches Oz as Jabberwock fades back into Leo's body. Oz is relieved, but only briefly, as Jack took over his body and used B-Rabbit to impale Leo. Jack tells Oz that although Leo's not dead, they needed to finish him off because of how dangerous he was with Glen's soul inside of him. Oz then proceeded to fight back against Jack's control, but finds himself unable and trapped inside his own head because four of the five Seals had been shattered and it was revealed that they were really meant to bind Jack's soul, as Glen was the one sealed away. Abilities and Powers *Chain - Jabberwock *'Guns and swords': Leo was shown to be completely hopeless with guns and swords although he carries them around, as it's also the duty of a servant to protect their master. *'Musical Instrument': Leo can play the piano as seen when he is playing "Lacie" with Eliot. In Retrace L: Reverse Corte, Eliot says it pesters him that Leo was greatly talented at piano, being self taught, and when he played the children of the orphanage would stay silent and close their eyes. Leo was the one who composed Lacie for Elliot as a gratitude for Statice. Quotes *''"Now that the wedge called Elliot is gone - we're nothing more than enemies!"'' *''"You're wrong... You're wrong about that as well, Oz! We're just two people who met through someone called 'Elliot'. You're quite mistaken thinking we were friends through him. Because I don't know a thing about you!"'' *''"Correcting the master's conduct is also a duty of a servant, you know..."'' *''"Then please... Kill me with your own hands."'' *''"Do you like the language of flowers? That's a girl thing..."'' *''"I'm not trying to hide anything. It's just that I don't want to see."'' *''"Spoiling stories... is an unforgivable sin in this world..."'' *''"Elliot... I'm sorry..."'' *''"It's also a servant's duty to make sure his master behaves properly am I right?"'' *''"Thats enough."'' *''"Unbelievable... you are... just like... me... your very existence...made someone important suffer."'' (to Vincent) Gallery ''Main Article: Leo/Gallery '' Chapter Appearences Trivia *Leo seems to think that it was his fault that Elliot died much like how Glen react when he couldn't stop Lacie from being sacrificed to the Abyss. *Alice's nickname for Leo was revealed to be "Shaggy Glasses" as revealed in Retrace LX: Egg Shell *Its revealed in chapter Retrace LXIII that Leo has in fact contracted Jabberwock. Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Latowidge Student Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Orphans Category:Characters